Step by step
by KnightRoseKizuna
Summary: MidorimaxTakao. Takao and Midorima's love story after entering college and how they react when they bump their relationship up the next level. May contain lemon, smut and must not, i repeat, MUST NOT be read by those under the age 18.
1. Chapter 1: Step by Step

Since entering college, Shin-chan and I have been living together in a Tokyo apartment and are now entering our second month as college students…and as a couple.

So far we've gone as far as French kisses. Sometimes at school, always at home.

"Ah, Shin-chan..hmmm." Shin-chan has really raised his kissing level. I was preparing dinner when he suddenly hugged me from behind and started kissing me, hungrily.

"Mmmmm! Shin-chan, wait." He captured my lips again.

"Takao hold tight." He suddenly picked me up like I weighed nothing and led me to the bedroom, letting both of us fall on the bed while our lips still interlocked fiercely.

"Wait…ahn…dinner…hmm…isn't….mmmmm…ready yet!" He stopped kissing me.

"I've got all the energy I need." He flashed me a smirk. The type that made my heart skip a beat.

"…so sly." I pouted.

"Hmph, but I know you like it." Laughing a bit, he devoured my lips again.

That's the limit. I know, I know. Shin-chan and me are on a bed, kissing fiercely, yet we can't move on. It's just that I can't bring up the courage to be aggressive. And I don't think pervy stuff has ever penetrated his mind in his entire life.

Remember when I said we always kiss? Well, that's what usually happens. But for the last two weeks, he hasn't kissed me. AT ALL. In fact, he stopped being all lovey-dovey with me altogether. He even looks away as soon as we lock eyes. He even increased his practice time just so we can't walk home together.

In short, he's totally avoiding me.

"What did I do?" I said to myself one night and I could feel the tears coming out. I started wiping them away when the front door opened.

"Tadaima." Shin-chan's voice echoed out into the room.

"Okaeri. How was practice?"

"Fine." He replied while taking his shoes off. There was hardly any tone in his voice.

"I see." I watched as he walked across the room. Feeling the tears coming up again, I hurried to the kitchen. "Dinner's ready and I've already prepped the bath so you can go ahead and do either one." The tears are almost out. I hastily removed the apron and walked off to the room. "I'll head to bed first." I wiped the tears that had already escaped.

He must have noticed because he quickly grabbed my arm all of a sudden.

"Takao? What's wrong?" He was flustered. He quickly wiped away my tears. "Did something happen? Did you fail a test? Were you bullied by the professors? I heard Mr. Taka is really—"

"Wait! Calm down, Shin-chan! I'm alright!" I was really shocked at his reaction to a few tears. Gathering all the calmness I could, I said, "I'm just sleepy, is all"

He stared at me for a moment before saying, "Liar." The look in his eye changed. It was gentle. He let my arm go and caressed my face, his touch so loving. "What happened? Tell me the truth."

"I missed this," I said as I took the hand caressing my face and closed my eyes. "Let me ask you, Shin-chan. Did I do anything wrong? You've been so cold to me lately and I know you're ignoring me. And why'd you stop kissing me like before? Do you hate me now?" All the feelings that were kept inside had suddenly burst out accompanied with my tears flowing freely now.

He looked shocked at my words. But then he pulled me into a hug. A tight hug. I couldn't breathe after a few seconds. "Wait, Shin-chan. I can't bre-"

"Listen." He said into my ear. His voice had taken on a completely different tone. That of desperation. "It's true I've been avoiding you. But it's not out of hatred. I've- I've been having weird dreams….about you."

I stopped, confused at what he'd just said. "Dreams? About me?"

He loosened his grip and held me at arm's length. "This isn't easy to say." His face was red.

Hmm? Is he embarrassed? "It's all right. Tell me."

He heaved a sigh. "I've been having…lewd dreams of you every night. For two weeks now." His face got redder and redder as the words passed his lips.

I was silent as I processed his words. Lewd? What does that mean again? Two weeks? That's when he started ignoring me.

And then it dawned on me. I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

"Um…so…You...um." I don't know if I'm embarrassed or ecstatic. Shin-chan doesn't hate me, he wants me! I could feel my face breaking out into a huge smile.

"Takao, I'm sorry. I'll try to get rid of the dreams but I hope you'll for-"

Before he could say anymore I threw myself at him knowing perfectly well that he'd catch me.

"Takao?!" he exclaimed while holding me in his arms.

"I'm super happy, Shin-chan! I thought those kinds of actions were beyond your human understanding." And I broke out laughing and cheering like a child.

Oops. I think I pissed him off. "For your information, I've already researched how it's done and practiced it through image training." He held me tighter.

"Ehh? Is that what you've been doing after basketball practice? You wanna do it that badly?!" I panicked. I think I read somewhere that first times reaaally hurt. I tried to get out of his arms.

"You asked for it." With his heartbeat-skipping smirk he carried me towards his room. Something tells me it won't be just his much longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Embrace

Still squirming in my arms, I dropped Takao on the bed. My room was neat and perfect with a mirror decorating it right across my bed and several basketball posters on the wall. But by the time we were done, this will be my and Takao's haven for sex.

"Shin-chan, wait!" He said waving his arms as if to stop me. "I-I'm not mentally prepared for this!"

"You don't need to. I'll prepare you plenty. Besides," I got on top of him. "It doesn't take long for two men in their youth to get into it." I flashed him the smirk he loves so much. Haha. He's so red right now.

"…so sly." He pouted as he put his arms around me. So cute.

"But I know you like it." I kissed him. It's just as sweet as I remember. I licked at his lips, begging to enter. As he opened them, I slid my tongue in his mouth and ravished his insides. I could feel his whole body shaping into mine. I held him tighter.

He chuckled and broke away. "You're still such a glutton, Shin-chan," licking at the saliva dripping down his lips.

"Shut up." I devoured his lips determined not to let him get the best of me. I reached up his shirt and aimed for his nipples.

"Ah! Mmmmm!" Takao squirmed but gave in to my kiss. "Shin-chan! Ahh..mmmm…wait..mmm…not there!"

Liar. He's really feeling it, too. I broke off to remove his shirt and quickly got to work on his nipples. Licking his right one and rubbing the other. Every time I bit into it he'd moan, then I'd go back to licking them.

"Ah! Hyah! Don't…it's weird! Ahn!" His moans are gradually getting louder and sexier. I could feel his hands gripping at my shirt. So, I took it off and got back to his lips while my hand headed toward his groin.

"No way! Don't!" Too late, I'd already grabbed his dick and taken it into my mouth. His back arched as I performed fellatio. And I watch as a line of saliva ran down his lips. So sexy. I intensified my technique, satisfied as his hands gripped at my hair.

"Ahn! Shin-chan, more! Faster!" I answered to his call and quickened my pace. Licking and sucking at his dick as I had learned from my research. "I'm-I'm cumming!" Takao screams my name and spasms into my mouth. I immediately swallow everything.

Takao collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. "Did you drink everything?!"

I licked my lips. "Hmm, so this is your taste. Delicious."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in. "Baka! It's dirty. Don't drink it next time." His hand slowly crept south and poked at my boner. "Ne, you haven't cum yet, right?" His eyes were filled with lust, his face was flushed, and he was wrapping his legs around me.

"Hmm, you've gotten sexier after not kissing for two weeks." It was a bit difficult, in this position, but I somehow removed my pants to show my glorious boner.

Takao's eyes widened and his face became even redder. "Shin-chan, THAT will enter me?"

I leaned into his ear and said, "Yes. And it's gonna fuck you senseless, Takao." I could feel his dick getting erect now. So he likes me whispering into his ear.

"Will it hurt?" Takao pouted at me.

"Don't worry. I'll make it so it won't. So bear with me for a while." As I said this, my finger entered him. He gasped at my sudden intrusion.

"What's that?" Takao said.

"It's all right. I'm just preparing you." I slid my finger in and out in a slow rhythm. Then put a second in and started scissoring his insides. Takao was shaking now. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, hnn, it's just…weird."

"It'll feel good in a bit. I'm just looking for-" Before I could finish, Takao arched his back and let out a very sexy moan. I smiled. "Found it." And I started rubbing his sweet spot over and over making Takao moan louder each time. His dick was totally erect now and leaking precum. I took the chance and slid in a third and fourth finger before violently rubbing his prostate, satisfied as his moans got sexier. My own dick was starting to hurt. Oh, I want to fuck him. I want to fuck Takao and make him scream his head off.

"Ahn! Hyah! Mmmmmm! Ahhhhh!" Takao's eyes were closed as he gripped at the sheets. "Shin-chan! I-I'm gonna come!"

Before he could, I pulled my fingers out quickly.

"Eh? Shin-chan? Don't stop!" Takao panted and pouted at me with his eyes tearing up.

"I'm not stopping." I showed him my dick, now bigger than a while ago. "I'm just telling you that you're ready."

He gulped as he looked at my dick. But he slowly opened his legs wide. "Shin-chan, fuck me."

"My pleasure." My voice was more desperate than I intended it to be. I penetrated Takao, ramming everything in. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Takao looked too erotic.

Takao gasped as his insides closed around my huge dick. It was so hot inside him. I could hear my heart beating loudly right now. "Does it hurt?" I managed to asked him.

He gasped while saying the words. "Just a bit…But you didn't have to…ram all of it in, Shin-chan no…baka."

"Sorry. Fuck. I'm gonna move, Takao." I could hardly think right now. My head was filled with thoughts of violating him. So this is what happens when you dream of fucking a person every day for two weeks.

He nodded. I pulled it out and entered again. Slowly at first, before gradually picking up the pace. Before I knew it, I was humping Takao over and over and over. I was looking at him face to face and watched as his eyes closed and his mouth gaped open with his tongue out. He was moaning very loudly every time I pushed it in, even more when I hit his prostate. Each time he clamps down on my dick sending my insides reeling. I'm losing my mind. It feels so fucking good.

"Ah ah ah ah ah! Shin-chan! It's so good! More! Harder!" To answer his call, I pulled him up so we were at a sitting position and rammed my dick in deep. He moaned loudly.

"Ah! There! Fuck! Ahhhn! Amazing! Mmmm!" I kissed him and ravished the inside of his mouth while continuing to fuck him deep. I could hear my own growls escaping. I fucked him faster, each time pulling my dick out and ramming it all the way into his prostate. We continued like this for a while, but I didn't keep time. All I could think about was pulling out and ramming in while raping his mouth and watching him squirm in pleasure.

Takao broke away and said, "I'm cumming!"

"Go ahead and come." Come until you lose your mind. And then I'll fuck you some more.

"Ah! Ahn! Ahhhhhhh!" Takao screamed. I couldn't help but come at the sight of an erotic Takao climaxing. His back was arched and his nipples hardened. His mouth was gaping open with saliva trickling down his sweat-covered neck. His dick kept squirting thick cum right at my stomach.

I felt my own cum being released into him. I leaned into his ear. "Can you feel it, Takao? My hot cum filling you up?" My breathing was ragged.

He was breathing heavily. "Sugoi, Shin-chan…there's so much." He pulled out and bent over. "See?" He forced some of my cum out and it flowed down his thighs. What a sight. "Ara, Shin-chan. You're still ready for another round aren't you?" He stared at my proudly erect dick.

I smirked. "That was my intention from the start. Come here." I reached out my hand. He took it and straddled me once more.

This time, he pushed me down on the bed before declaring, "Fuck me hard, Shin-chan." Then he lowered himself onto my dick taking all of it in one go. He shivered and said, "Ahh, it's feels good just taking it in."

"That's because you just came. Now shut up." I grabbed his hips and lifted him before pushing him down, repeating the process into a steady pace and again pinpointing his sweet spot each time.

"Ah! Yes! That's it! So good! Fuck! Ahn!" Takao moaned into the room. I kept lowering him on my dick but pretty soon, he didn't need my help. He was bouncing up and down like crazy. Takao was lost is pleasure and loved how my dick penetrated him so deeply.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped him so that I was positioned on top of him with his legs wide open and my dick deep up his ass. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm gonna make sure you remember me fucking you deep and hard, Takao. Concentrate on the feel of my dick penetrating your ass." As I said this I pushed my dick in and out slowly.

Takao was moaning softly. "Shin-chan, stop teasing—" I shut him up with a deep kiss before breaking away. "Concentrate." I whispered into his ear. "Do you hear it? The lewd sounds we're making?" I started picking up the pace and made hard thrusts at his ass.

"Ah! Ah! Eh?! Hyah!" He really was loud so I kissed him again so he could listen and rammed him deep, hard and faster than ever. We could hear skin slapping on skin, the bed creaking at every thrust, Takao's muffled erotic moans and my desperate growls. But loudest of all was the wet sounds we made as my dick penetrated his already-cum-filled ass. Fuck. I could become addicted to this.

Takao broke the kiss. "Shin-chan! I love you! I love you so much!" Tears were escaping from his eyes again.

How I waited to hear those words. I smiled as I replied, "I love you more, Takao." I pulled him into another kiss and continued to fuck him for a good five minutes until we climaxed. I could feel my cum filling him to the brim and saw that some had leaked out.

But before I could pull out, he grabbed my arm and said, "Don't pull out! M-more! I want more, Shin-chan."

Hey! So I kinda went wild with this chapter because this pairing is just suuuuuper cute! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm sorry if I left it hanging but please look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Embrace pt 2

I was breathing hard with my heart beating so fast. I kept staring at Shin-chan's toned body covered in sweat. And recounted how he fucked me hard and made me come thrice just seconds ago. He started to pull out but I grabbed his arm and said, "Don't pull out! M-more! I want more, Shin-chan."

Shin-chan was silent for a while as he processed what I said but I could feel his dick getting harder and bigger than ever. Oh, here it comes. Shin-chan's gonna fuck me for the third time tonight. I can't believe I was so scared a while ago.

Shin-chan chuckled. "So erotic. Very well, Takao. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't remember a time when my dick wasn't drilling your ass." He turned me into the doggy position before pulling out and ramming his dick back into my expectant asshole. He started penetrating me so blissfully. Oh, the strength he puts into his thrusts. His grunts as he savors my warm cum-filled ass. His ragged breaths mixed with my loud moans. The creaking of the bed wet with our sweat and semen. Fuuuuuck! It feels so amazing! I can't stop having sex with Shin-chan!

I was screaming my head off. "Ah! Ahhhhn! Don't stop! Ahhhhh! Feels so good!"

"You like that? Huh? Take it! Take it!" His kept thrusting deep into my prostate soliciting a very loud moan from me. I was losing my mind. And I didn't care one bit. I looked up at the mirror across the room and watched as a flushed Takao looked back at me with a very erotic Shin-chan raping him from behind. Rather than feel embarrassed I was estatic at how Shin-chan looked like as he fucked me. He was feeling good, too.

"Ahn, Shin-chan! Does it feel good? Ahhhn! Inside me?" I managed to gasp at him.

He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Yeah. It feels amazing inside you, Takao. I can't get enough of it. You're so sexy."

Ah, don't rape my ear too, Shin-chan! "Fuuuck! I'm cumming!"

"Me, too." Shin-chan came inside me again and I squirted onto the sheets, shivering as Shin-chan rode out his orgasm.

But he wasn't stopping. "Ah! Ah! I-I just came! Wait! Ahhhhn!" He wasn't listening to me.

"Don't think of anything else, Takao. Just let me fuck you." He really wasn't stopping. He kept thrusting into me. But instead of getting mad, I was shocked to feel my dick getting up again. No way. Am I a pervert? I started to feel scared as Shin-chan pulled me up and opened my legs so I could see myself reflected in the mirror. His dick was going in and out of my ass at such a fast pace. My dick was up and leaking precum already.

"No! Don't! It's so embarrassing!" I covered my eyes with my arms to shield myself from the lewd reflection of me in the mirror.

He stopped to let go of my left leg and pull my arms down. "Don't hide. You're beautiful, Takao. My lover. Laced in lust and enveloped in love. I love you, Takao."

"Shut up!" I whispered but I know I was totally red right now. His words were so sweet. And his touch was gentler now. I can't resist him when he's like this. I sighed. Fine, I'll let him win this time. "Baka Shin-chan! Jerk! Hentai!"

"Hmm? Do you want to stop?" I could hear the smirk plastered on his face. He pulled out and urged me to turn around and face him.

I pouted at him, "That's not what I meant."

He lightly licked at my lips. "Then what would you like me to do, my lovely Takao?"

I'm so gonna get him back for this. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Take responsibility, you bastard."

He smirked and kissed me. I just let myself get pulled in by him as he fucked me. He was really good at this. His thrusts always made their way to my prostate, timing itself with every rub his hand made at my dick. His other hand was attacking my nipples, pinching and rubbing them in turns. His tongue was raping my mouth as his kisses went deeper.

"Mmmmnnnnn! Ahhhh! Mmmmmm! Ahhh! Yes! Yes! Shin-chan! Hyah! Fuck! Ahhhhn!" With all the pleasure I was feeling, I couldn't help but come over and over again. But everything has an end.

As we climaxed for the last time, I could hear Shin-chan whispering the words 'I love you' over and over right before I passed out.

Author's note:

Hey! I think this was kinda half-baked, so I'm sorry but I hope you'll look forward to the next chapter. It'll be mostly fluffy and cute so please read it, too. Thank you!


End file.
